Erra Ashenhearth
Jaesera 'Erra' Ashenhearth, née Duffray, is a major character in Into the Chaos. She is better known as 'Erra' and is from Patron House Duffray and married into House Ashenhearth. She is a devoted mother and is fiercely protective of her children. Her husband, Argon Ashenhearth, is the Lord Paramount of the Fyre Islands. Her husband left her as ruler of the islands on his quest to retrieve his detained sister Odessa. Erra took shelter in Avron's Stronghold with her children, under the protection of Patron House Duffray. The accusations on Lady Odessa incites further conflict between the houses and Argon is arrested for treason when he refuses to make peace at Prince Celerio's terms. Background Erra was born into House Duffray, patrons to House Ashenhearth and named the second-most powerful House in the Fyre Islands. She is the daughter of Lord Tyrone and Lady Divina Duffray, though it has not yet been mentioned in the books if she has siblings. She grew up as childhood friends with Argon and Odessa, while Varenna was fostered outside the islands as a ward. She was betrothed to marry Argon at age 10, marrying him and bearing him four children. Erra bears great love for her lord husband, but he in turn is quite distant and maintains a respectful relationship with her. They had both felt love for one another during their young years, yet Argon's long absence from the Fyre Islands during their adolescence had somewhat changed him and his attitude towards his wife. Erra and Argon have four children: Arron, Cyrilia, Cian and Syrenna. Erra has some independent political influence. She commands great influence among Argon's men and soldiers who are sworn to defend her and her children until their deaths. Titles * Lady Paramount of the Fyre Islands ** Lady of Ashdown * Light of the East * Young Mistress of House Duffray (formerly) Erra was named Lady Paramount of the Fyre Islands and Lady of Ashdown on her the grounds of her marriage to Argon. In addition, she is named Light of the East as the Guardian's wife. In Alantysene culture, married women of nobility take their husband's family name upon marriage, yet are still styled as belonging to their original House. Erra is formally styled as "Her ladyship Erra Ashenhearth of House Duffray, Lady of Ashdown, Lady Paramount of the Fyre Islands and Light of the East." Ancestry House Duffray has kept the strict inbreeding practice of the Vareons, therefore producing pure Vareon descendants to this day. Before marriage, each woman betrothed to a Lord of the Fyre Islands is background-checked to be sure that the she has no Sovantine blood ties. Erra passed this requirement, and was allowed to marry Argon. She has the classic Duffray features of dark auburn hair, dark grey eyes and fair skin. Family Tree * Lord Tyrone Duffray * His wife Lady Divina Duffray ** Tyrone's daughter Erra Ashenhearth *** Her husband Argon Ashenhearth **** Argon's eldest son, Arron Ashenhearth **** Argon's eldest daughter, Cyrilia Ashenhearth **** Argon's youngest son, Cian Ashenhearth **** Argon's youngest daughter, Syrenna Ashenhearth In the Books In The Thirteenth Chronicle, Erra is proud, strong, kind and generous. She loves her four children very much and dotes on them, but also knows they need to be strong if they are to inherit leadership positions in the East. She is from the second-most powerful House in the islands, which earns her the high respect and regard of her subjects. The detainment of her sister-in-law Odessa sets in motion the events of the novels. Category:Ladies Category:Lady of the Fyre Islands Category:Lady of Ashdown Category:Light Category:Light of the East Category:Major Characters Category:Nobility Category:House Ashenhearth Category:Patron House Duffray Category:Patron House